The Golden Prince
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Kehidupannya sebagai seorang pangeran telah berakhir, dinodai darah, fitnah, dan penghianatan. Mempertemukannya dengan seorang pencuri, yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Warn! OOC, AU, Yaoi, sedikit Gore. NARUSASU!
1. Penyelamat

Derap langkah kaki yang berjalan cepat menggema di sepanjang jalan. Membelan kesunyian yang diselimuti malam. Membawa luka baru tak kasat mata yang begitu nyata.

Deru napas cepat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan tertatih sembari memegangi perutnya, seakan menjadi saksi bisu di malam yang akan menjadi sejarah baru dikehidupan. Membawa mimpi terburuk yang akan menghantui mereka setiap saat.

Menghirup udara cepat, pria bersurai perak itu terus melangkah tertatih melewati lorong gelap yang menjadi pijakannya. Menatap kosong pada kegelapan yang terasa begitu mencekam jiwa. Membawa secercah harapan yang tersisa.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mendera perut kirinya. Pria beriris hitam itu mencoba berjalan normal, saat menangkap sebuah cahaya remang-remang dari obor yang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan disana. Tampa melepaskan pegangannya pada perut kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan hangat beraroma amis, yang terus merebes dari sana.

Tidak jauh dari cahaya itu, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah memberontak dalam ikatan yang melilit ditubuhnya. Berharap ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya itu akan sedikit merenggang, walau dia tahu jika itu sia-sia.

Menghampiri sosok dihadapannya dengan cepat. Pria bermasker itu berjongkok dihadapan pemuda yang tengah mengeram murka padanya, "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya senormal mungkin. Walau ia tahu jika itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Menatap berang pria bersurai perak dihadapannya. Pemuda beriris blue shappire itu mencoba berbicara, dan memprotes tindakan pria dihadapannya. Namun suara yang dihasilkan tidak lebih dari gumaan tidak jelas. Karena sumpalan kain yang mengganjal mulutnya.

Menatap prihatin pada sosok dihadapannya. Pria bersurai perak itu melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut pemuda pirang beralih pada ikatan yang membelit tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Merasakan ikatan yang membengkuknya telah menghilang. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menerjang pria dihadapannya "Kau pikir apa yang kaulakukan brengsek! Kenapa kau mengikatku hah!?" desisnya tajam. Namun tindakannya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu berbau anyir yang membasahi baju bagian perut pria itu, yang sendari tadi terus ditutupi darinya.

Membulatkan matanya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan cekikannya. Dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh pria dibawahnya. "I_ini, apa yang terjadi, Kakashi? Kenapa kau terluka?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya, Kakashi mencoba untuk tidak meringkis saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan lukanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir," ucap Kakashi. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Istana? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyekapanku di sini? Jawab aku!" titahnya penuh tekanan.

Mengelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi mencengkram pundak pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapannya, menatap serius pada iris blue shappire yang tengah kalut dengan emosi itu. "Dengarkan saya baik-baik pangeran. Di kerajaan kita sedang terjadi kudeta."

Membulatkan matanya karena syok. Pemuda itu merasakan waktu seolah terhenti dengan oksigen yang tipis. Kudeta? Kata tabu tidak asing ditelinganya itu sedang terjadi di kerajaannya. Apa ini sebabnya dia diikat disini? Kalau begitu... Ayah? Ibu? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

Rating: M (untuk perkataan kasar, dan adegan berdarah.)

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke, slight Naruto x Sai

Warn! OOC, AU, typo(s), Shou-ai, Yaoi, NaruSasu forever, dll.

.

.

...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Sosok yang mengenakan hoodie hitam itu berlari cepat membelah hutan. Sementara tidak jauh dibelakangnya terlihat segerombolan prajurit bersenjata yang tengah mengejarnya dengan obor yang menyala terang, sebagai pencahayaan mereka untuk melewati jalan. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya rembulan yang menembus hutan, sebagai satu-satunya penerang jalannya.

Menggempalkan tangannya erat, sosok yang seolah menyatu dengan malam itu terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran mereka. Pikirannya kalut akan emosi yang terus meluap setiap detiknya. Namun diantara semua emosi yang ia rasakan. Rasa amarahlah yang mendominasi semuanya.

Berlari layaknya seorang pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan, benar-benar membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan luapan emosinya. Akan tetapi kilasan ingatannya tentang pria bersurai perak itu benar-benar membuatnya berteriak prustasi.

Di kerajaannya sedang terjadi kudeta, sementara dia melarikan diri dari sana, tampa mengetahui bagaimana nasib kerajaan itu, termasuk nasib ayah, ibu, keluarga, serta orang-orang yang memperjuangkan hidup mereka untuk raja dan ratunya.

Menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal saat langkah kakinya terhenti dijalan buntu. Sementara gerombolan prajurit yang mengejarnya dengan cepat mengepungnya, dengan berbagai senjata yang mengacung kearahnya.

Tidak sadarkah mereka? Dengan siapa mereka berhadapan? Tapi, apa peduli mereka yang telah memihak pada musuh? Membuka kelompak matanya dengan perlahan. Sosok yang kini tengah dikepung itu menatap dingin mereka, tampa tersirat sedikitpun rasa takut yang terpancar disana.

"Kau sudah terkepung. Sekarang serahkan dirimu pangeran! Jika kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia disini." ucap salah satu dari mereka, dengan lantang.

Sementara sosok pangeran itu hanya terkekeh mendengar gertakan kecil itu. "Kau pasti bercanda," balasnya. Mengacungkan sebuah pedang berwarna perak, yang terlihat berkilau saat cahaya rembulan memantulkan sinarnya.

Detik berikutnya hanya suara dentingan pedang yang beradu kuat dengan berbagai senjata, yang menjadi saksi bisu saat pertarungan tidak seimbang itu berlangsung.

Akan tetapi, itu tidaklah menjadi masalah untuknya. Yang sudah menguasai berbagai teknik pedang, yang diajarkan di kerajaannya.

Bergerak cepat mengayuhkan pedangnya dengan lihai. Sosok pangeran yang seolah bergerak secepat angin, nyaris tidak terlihat itu sudah menumbangkan puluhan prajurit, yang kini bermandikan darah. Menatap dingin puluhan prajurit yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu. Dia tidak menyangka, sebegitu banyaknyakah yang berhianat pada ayahnya?

Semua prajurit yang mengepungnya sedikit mengedik ngeri melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapan mereka mampu melumpuhkan puluhan prajurit, seorang diri. Sementara salah satu dari mereka yang duduk diatas kuda, bergerak cepat dengan mengambil anak panahnya.

Membidikan arah anak panahnya pada sosok yang bergerak cepat tidak jauh darinya. Sosok pria beriris hitam itu menghela nafas pendek, sebelum melepaskan anak panahnya yang melesat cepat membelah angin, dan menusuk tepat disebelah perut kiri sosok yang mengenakan hoodie hitam itu.

Terbelak kaget, pria bersurai pirang itu memegang perut kirinya yang tertembus anak panah yang berasal dari arah sosok yang tengah duduk diatas kuda sembari membidikan anak panahnya yang kedua padanya. Hingga secara tidak sadar menghentikan ayunan pedannya. Yang tidak disia-siakan para prajurit yang menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Melangkah mundur, sosok yang kini terlihat menatap tajam puluhan prajurit yang mengepungnya. Dimana keadaannya yang kini terlihat begitu mengenaskan, dengan luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya, ditambah anak panah yang menamcap di perutnya, membuat sosok itu terlihat seperti tikus yang terpojok.

Sementara mata blue shappirenya menatap lurus pada iris mata malam yang kini tengah membidikan anak panah padanya. Dan sedetik kemudian anak panah itu melesat cepat padanya, namun dengan cepat pula ia bergerak menghindar. Tidak menyadari pijakan tanahnya yang kini tidak datar lagi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat sosok penuh luka sayatan itu terjatuh, dan terguling kejurang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat turun, dan periksa dia!" titah, pemuda yang sendari tadi menunungangi kudanya itu.

.

.

\\(^o^)/

.

.

Membuka kelompak mata tannya dengan perlahan. Sepasang iris blue shappire itu menatap langit-langit kayu itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku ada disini? Apa aku sudah mati?

Deretan berbagai pertanyaan terus menyeruak dikepalanya. Namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Membiarkan kesunyian mengambil alih ruangan yang ia tetapati.

Suara gesekan kayu yang berasal dari pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai raven yang terlihat menghampiri futon. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya datar. Meletakan baki berisi bubur hangat serta obat herbal itu disisi futonnya.

Iris mata onyxnya menatap datar tubuh yang penuh dengan balutan perban itu. Membiarkan kesunyian mengambil alih kembali ruangan yang kini ditepati dua sosok pemuda itu. Seolah engan untuk membuka percakapan.

Sementara iris mata blue shappire itu hanya memandangi sosok berwajah stoic dihadapannya dalam diam. Tampa ingin membuka percakapan, "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Memecah keheningan.

Namun pemuda beriris onyx yang berada dihadapannya hanya diam, tampa terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Membuka mulutnya untuk yang kedua kali. Namun pemuda dihadapannya masih terdiam dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

Mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Pria bersurai pirang itu menatap ragu pada pemuda dihadapannya, seingatnya pemuda ini tidak bisu. Tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja? "Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih?" ucap pemuda itu datar. Sementara pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat mencerna perkataannya dengan memandang bingung padanya.

Pria bersurai raven itu hampir memutar bola mata bosan, saat melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang sudah ia selamatkan itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya membuka suara. Sembari meletakan baki yang dibawanya ke atas futon yang sedang pemuda pirang itu tepati.

"Naruto," balasnya. Kemudian pemuda beriris onyx itu menatapnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, itu Namaku," ulang Naruto mendapat angukan dari sang raven.

"Makanlah, dan kau bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap pemuda raven itu. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap bubur dan pemuda beriris onyx dihadapannya secara bergantian.

Apa dia barusaja menyuruhnya makan, lalu mengusirnya? Yang bahkan untuk mendudukan dirinya saja Naruto belum tentu mampu. Apa dia gila?

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan mamelas Naruto, pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Menatap panik, Naruto sedikit mengeser posisinya. "He_hei, tunggu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto menahan ringkisan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu siapa sosok pemuda raven yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Sasuke," jawabnya tampa membalikan badannya. Dan pergi dari ruangan itu, namun sunyup-suyup dia dapat mendengar ucapan sang Uzumaki yang terendam pintu. "Terimakasih, Sasuke," setidaknya itulah yang ia tangkap.

.

Menatap langit-langit kayu itu kembali. Naruto menatap kosong warna coklat kayu di atasnya. Pikirannya kembali kalut akan luapan emosi yang kapan saja dapat meledak dengan sendirinya.

Lalu meraba bekas luka panah yang kini sudah dibalut perban itu. Dan saat itu pandangan matanya mengelap penuh dendam. Bibirnya mendesir saat ia mencengram luka itu. Disusul cairan merah yang merebes membasahi perban itu dengan cepat.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

Hai hai, Mink balik lagi nih bawa fic geje multichapter. XD sebenernya sih Mink agak ragu buat publish ni fic. Soalnya Mink paling anti ama yang namanya 'multichapter'. :v tapi do'ain aja yah supaya mood Mint tetep ada. Dan ngak males lanjutin ni fic. xD *nyengir tampa dosa* #plok *dilempar kelaut*

.

RnR?


	2. Kehidupan Baru

Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat disetiap detiknya. Membuat luka besar yang menganga dihatinya semakin tak dapat ditutupi lagi.

Desas-desus tentang pengangkatan raja baru yang mengemparkan kerajaan Konoha, juga kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga. Membuat luka itu bagai ditaburi garam.

Satu bulan sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka fisiknya, tapi tidak dengan luka dihatinya, yang setiap detik semakin membesar dan perlahan mulai mengeras layaknya batu yang tak dapat dihancurkan lagi. Sudah cukup!

Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya semakin tengelam ke dalam jurang permainan musuh. Dan terus berdiam diri seperti ini.

Sudah cukup untuk dirinya bersembunyi layaknya seorang pengecut. Sudah cukup!

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

Rating: M (perkataan kasar, dan adegan berdarah.)

Pairing: NaruSasu, slight NaruSai

Warn! OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, Shou-ai, Yaoi, NaruSasu forever, dll.

.

.

.

...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

.

.

.

Menatap hampa aliran sungai dengan duduk di atas batu besar yang berada di pinggir sungai, seolah sudah menjadi aktifitas barunya selama sebulan ini, sembari menunggu kepulangan sang raven.

Entah sampai kapan Naruto akan terus seperti ini. Tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi yang pasti, dia masih belum punya tujuan pasti untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ditambah sebuah perasaan yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di sana.

Maka dari itu, semejak seminggu ini dia terus-terusan mengikuti kemanapun sang raven pergi, minus hari ini. Karena Sasuke sedang mempunyai 'misi' yang akan menentukan keberhasilan mereka. Dan Naruto terkekeh karenanya.

"Aku baru tau jika kau ternyata gila," intruksi suara bariton di belakangnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis karenanya, tampa mengidahkan ucapan pria di sampingnya.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Naruto menatap pria bersurai raven yang tengah mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar riak air jernih di hadapannya, tampa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto. Membiarkan angin musim panas meniup helaian ravennya yang sedikit bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Pria bersurai raven itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menikmati aroma alam yang begitu menenangkan. Mengabaikan pemuda di sampingnya yang terus menatapnya sendari tadi. "Berhentilah menatapku dengan tapapan anehmu bocah."

Memutar bola matanya bosan. Naruto hanya mendengus kecil, "Berhentilah mengataiku bocah. Umur kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun saja," balas Naruto dengan santai. Dibalas gumaan tak berarti oleh Sang raven.

Menutup kelompak matanya, Naruto mencoba untuk menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Sejauh yang ia tau, dirinya hanya berbeda 3 tahun dengan Sasuke, yang lebih tua darinya. Yah, selain sifatnya yang tidak banyak bicara.

Memang terasa aneh, tapi dia merasa sedikit nyaman saat berada di sisi pemuda bersurai raven ini. Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan, tidak peduli seberapa banyak keheningan yang selalu menghiasi mereka. "Malam ini kita akan bekerja. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu. Karena aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukannya lagi." setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Sang raven bangkit dan menlenggang begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatap punggung tegap Sasuke, yang menjauh darinya, dan menghilang saat memasuki sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang terlihat tidak terlalu kecil, namun tidak terlalu besar juga.

"Akan ku usahakan," guma Naruto.

.

.

.

^^)/("-)

.

.

.

Sinar dari cahaya rembulan yang membentuk sabit itu memancarkan cahayanya yang sedikit redup. Membuat malam yang dingin itu tidak terlalu bercahaya layaknya bulan purnama.

Angin musim panas yang terasa menusuk kulit, sampai ketulang sum-sum, seolah menjadi satu-satunya yang menemani gelapnya malam yang ditelan kesunyian.

Namun jika kau lebih jeli, kau akan melihat dua sosok yang bagaikan menyatu dengan gelapnya malam, itu terlihat duduk di atas batu besar. Tampa bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Berbeda dengan mata mereka yang terlihat menatap tajam sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional, yang terlihat sederhana, namun terkesan mewah. Meneliti setiap cahaya remang-remang dari lilin yang terlihat menembus shoji (dinding kertas) yang berada di berapa tempat tertentu. Sebelum akhirnya satu per satu cahaya dari lilin itu menghilang.

3...

2...

Dan, 1. Kedua sosok yang sejak tadi berada di atas batu itu mulai mengenakan topeng mereka masing-masing, bergerak cepat layaknya angin. Dan berjalan tampa suara.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman. Salah satu diantara mereka mulai melancarkan aksinya, menyerang keempat penjaga itu dalam kesunyian. Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun, selain robohnya satu persatu tubuh para penjaga yang ambruk menyentuh tanah.

Tanpa menunggu temannya yang berjalan santai. Sosok pemuda dengan topeng rubah itu mulai menggenggam pedang yang berada di punggungnya berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati rumah itu tampa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Lalu melirik sosok pria dengan topeng elang yang terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon. Yang tidak jauh darinya, dengan santai pria itu melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Walaupun wajahnya tertutupi topeng, tapi ia yakin jika sosok itu tengah menatap mengejek padanya.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok dengan topeng rubah itu mulai membuka kunci rumah itu tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia dapat membuka pintu ini. Karena dia sudah mendapakan kunci duplikat dari temannya yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya itu.

Mengser pintu perlahan, sosok itu mulai menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di sana, tampa menimbulkan suara. Dan jangan tanya lagi, mengapa dia terlihat begitu mudahnya melewati setiap seluk-beluk rumah ini disaat gelap. Karenanya, ucapkanlah terima kasih pada temannya, lagi.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk meneliti dan membawa setiap barang yang dicarinya. Sosok itu mulai melangkah tenang menuju sebuah ruangan yang sendari tadi diincarnya.

Iris mata Shappire yang terlihat dibalik topeng itu memandang dingin pintu di hadapannya. Seolah dapat menebus tajam, lalu mencabik-cabik penghuni yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan, tangan tan pemuda itu menggeser pintu di depanya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, sepasang iris shappirnya langsung menatap dingin sosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tidak ia sangka, setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan. Pria paruh baya itu masih dapat tidur terlelap seperti itu. Tch, dasar menjijikan.

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pria paruh baya yang tengah tertidur di atas rajang mewah itu terbagun, saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti besi menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya was-was. Saat melihat sosok bertopeng yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelak lebar saat melihat posisinya sekarang.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhnya membawa udara yang dihirupnya terasa semakin menipis disetiap detiknya. Tubuh yang terbalut yukata itu sedikit begetar, dengan jantung yang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak." suara itu terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam. Dia tidak perlu menjawabnya karena itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

Bersusah payah meneguk ludah yang terasa bagaikan duri di tenggorokannya. Pria paruh baya itu menatap horror sosok di hadapannya saat merasakan besi tajam itu semakin menekan kulit lehernya. Yang disusul aliran darah yang merebes disela pedang itu.

"Apa maumu?" ucap pria paruh baya itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Tapi itu sia-sia, karena sosok dihadapannya dapat dengan sangat jelas mendengar nada ketakutan itu. Dan dia dapat melihat tangan pria paruh baya itu sedang bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, menggapai sosok wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Meminta pertolongan eh? Pemuda itu mendenggus sinis.

Dengan cepat sosok itu mengayuhkan pedangnya, dan menancapkannya tepat di jantung pria paruh baya yang melolong kesakitan saat merasakan besi tajam itu menebus jantungnya. Disusul batuk darah yang sangat hebat. Matanya terbelak lebar dengan pupil yang mengecil, menatap horror sosok yang tengah menatapnya dingin, dan tampa belas kasih sosok bertopeng rubah itu memuntir pedangnya. Yang membuat pria paruh baya itu mengejang hebat dengan darah yang memuncrat deras dari mulutnya.

Sementara wanita yang berada di samping pria paruh baya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu terbangun, lalu berteriak histeris. Sebelum ahirnya terjatuh pingsan. Mendengus jijik, sosok bertopeng rubah menatap sinis mayat pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda bertopeng rubah itu mencabut pedangnya kembali. Dan mengelap sisa darah yang mengalir dipedangnya dengan kasar, sedikit menyirit jijik saat hidungnya mencium bau amis dari darah pria paruh baya itu.

Dengan santai sosok itu melenggang menuju sebuah lemari, mengambil sebuah kotak. Di mana terdapat sebuah kristal rubi yang menjadi incarannya. Setelah memastikan kristal itu asli, sosok itu langsung pergi, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

.

"Selain lama, kau juga membuat keributan eh?" ucap pria bertopeng elang di hadapannya dengan malas.

Sementara sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Melemparkan sebuah kantong hitam pada sosok di hadapannya.

Memasukan kantong hitam itu pada sakunya. Sosok bertopeng elang itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pemuda di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa kau membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah," jawabnya seadanya.

Mendengus sinis, Sasuke. Sosok yang mengenakan topeng elang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mencemoh. "Terdengar mengelikan saat kata itu keluar dari buronan sepertimu. Eh, Naruto."

Menghentikan langkahnya Naruto melepaskan topengnya. Lalu menatap sang raven yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan topengnya juga. Mendengus malas, saat melihat Sasuke yang berbalik menatapnya dengan sengraian kecil.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit yang bertabur bintang. Buronan, eh? Memang terdengar mengelikan.

Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Karena berdasarkan kabar yang beredar luas di seluruh kerajaan bahkan diluar kerajaan. Dirinya dituduh sudah membunuh ayah dan ibunya sendiri di ruang tahta. Bahkan dijadikan saembara, dimana siapapun yang menemukakan dan membawanya, hidup, ataupun mati akan diberi imbal besar.

Dan Naruto terkekeh karenanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar iris shappire yang terlihat tajam, dingin, dan penuh dendam itu. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau terpesona padaku?" celetuk Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Baginya, saat Naruto sedang seperti ini dia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan orang gila. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilah melenggang begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Naruto berjalan cepat menyusul langkahnya.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

...TBC...

.

.

Hehehe... halo. *lambai-lambai tangan geje* aku lanjutin fic ku nih, apakah ada yang ingat? Ngak ya? Ya udah deh ngak papa juga. T3T/ *pundung di pojokan*

Ok, lupakan yang diatas. Aku akan menjawab berapa review kemarin. Angap aja aku yang 'Q' dan reader yang 'R'. xd

R: siapa yang memanah Naruto?

Q: ada deh. :v #plok tapi yang pasti bukan Sasuke. :v /

R: Gimana nasib Kakashi?

Q: Ahahaha... Bagian yang itu segaja aku potong, biar ada kesan mistery nya gitu. xD tapi insyaallah, nanti bakal ditampilkan ko.

R: Apa nama fbnya yang namanya Ai?

Q: iya, nama akunku yang Ai Minku Kagaari. :v

R: apa akan ada pembalasan dendam?

Q: sudah pasti adalah. :v

R: perhatikan typo.

Q: hehehe... Maaf yang kemarin itu aku bener-bener ngak mengecek nya sama sekali sebelum di post. Tapi kuharap yang ini ngak terlalu banyak typonya. Xd

Sekian dan terima kasih buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan mau menyempatkan diri buat baca fic gejeku. ^w^)7 jangan lupa tingalkan jejek ya.

RnR


End file.
